Loki's Little Princess
by Witty Sayings
Summary: Thor has two daughters, but one of them isn't his.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Thor watched the two girls on the floor of the room, playing a game. The girls giggled and smiled at each other. Thor chuckled as he brought up Jane closer. She snuggled against him and enjoyed watching the girls play. It seemed only seconds before little Eira, the youngest, and little Ingrith, the eldest, hopped onto the couch and smashed themselves into the arms of their parents. Thor gasped and wished he was wearing armour because the impact from the girls was great. Both were beautiful and had great strength.

The youngest, Eira, was very slender and sneaky. She had long black hair which was straight and bright ice crystal blue eyes that were warm. For some reason her skin was a bit pale. Jane thought that they should see a doctor, but Thor said it was how the girl appeared to be. She always wore a dark green shirt with black leggings. Eira was only six and she had great strength. Eira was cunning and could trick and persuade many people to her bidding.

The eldest, Ingrith, was also slender, but bold. She had long blonde hair with stormy blue eyes, like Thor. Like her father, she was very stubborn and wanted to prove herself. Her skin was a bit darker than Eira's, but not by much. Ingrith was very protective of her younger sister. Most of the children at their school loved to tease Eira because she liked exactly like _Loki_. She always would tell them to stop, but by the time that has happened, Eira set up a little surprise. Ingrith always wore a red shirt and black leggings. Oh how the girls loved to dress alike. Also, Ingrith was older than her by three months. She was also six.

"Bedtime, girls!" Jane called. The girls groaned.

"Daddy will carry you!" She teased them. Eira and Ingrith cheered and whooped as Thor lifted them up. He spun them in circles and spirals. He forgot how much fun it was to have children after a hard days' work. Although he hadn't been on many quests lately, he still had a job.

When Thor approached the bed, he dropped both Eira and Ingrith into their beds and sat in front of them. "Aren't you girls going to get ready for bed?"

Both girls grabbed their night clothes and raced for the bathroom with a great speed. Thor sighed and looked out into the hall as the nearest door in the hall slammed shut.

Ingrith was frantically changing into her nightgown whilst Eira was swishing the toothbrush all over the place in a hurried fashion. After Eira spit out the tooth paste that was left, the girls switched. Eira quickly placed her nightgown as Ingrith was brushing her teeth. After all of that was done, the girls picked up the clothes they had and placed them in the laundry hamper to be cleaned later. Then, they raced into their rooms and jumped for the bed. Thor waited until each girl tucked herself in.

"Are you ready for the story?" The girls bobbed and nodded their heads up and down.

"A long time ago, there was a god. He was very strong and mighty. One day, an evil Jouton came. He threatened to hurt the nearby villages!" Thor paused for effect as the girls shook their heads and leaned in closer for the next part. "When the god heard of this, he came to the village immediately," Jane was standing in the doorway, smiling as Thor was waving his hands in the air, "And do you know what the god said?" The girls shook their heads and their eyes widened, "Be gone, evil Jouton and leave this village alone! Now, girls, remember, this Jouton was evil. He taunted, why, godling, are you too scared to challenge me? The god pulled out his sword and nodded. The two fought as the villagers watched intently. Then the god saw his chance, he swiped at the Jouton's heart and the Jouton fell. Then, the god used his powers to banish the Jouton. The god showed the Jouton mercy because that is a true hero. Showing mercy is a sign of strength." The girls and Jane clapped at the end as the girls bowed.

Thor instantly felt guilty. Loki was a Jouton and he had just insulted that. One of his daughters was actually Loki's. He tucked each girl in and kissed her forehead as did Jane. Then they closed the light and let the door open just a crack because Eira and Ingrith were still a bit afraid of the dark. Then, they went downstairs and sat on the couch. They gazed happily at the fire place. Their tranquil silence was interrupted.

A scream erupted in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Thor jumped and raced up to the girl's bedroom. One he reached the room, he saw that Eira had climbed into Ingrith's bed and was snuggled against her. He crouched next to the girls' bed. Ingrith looked at her father and gave a quiet shush. Thor chuckled and tucked them in. He sighed as he walked back downstairs and sat on the couch next to Jane. "What was that about?" Jane asked with her eyes darting upstairs and she bit her lip. Thor placed an arm around her shoulder reassuring her that it was just Eira having a nightmare.

Jane glanced upstairs once more and told Thor, "Eira's nightmares had become even more frequent. What is she dreaming of, my love?" Jane kept glancing, but Thor brought her closer. She pushed Thor chuckled, "It's not funny, Thor. I'm worried. Even though I am not _Eira's_ biological mother, I am still worried." Thor sighed and remembered how he was doing the same thing the All Father was doing. Hiding that Eira was in fact Loki's child and she didn't even know it.

"I will ask about her dreams tomorrow, love, but I will not tell Eira that she is _Loki's_ child. She is too young to understand."

"How did you find Eira?"

"I found the crying baby girl at our doorstep. There was a note that was written by Loki himself. He really does love Eira, but being in prison to serve out his sentence, well, you can't take care of a child like that." Thor looked at the ground. He smirked and then got off the couch and picked Jane up. "Ready to go to bed?"

"If you put me down first." Jane teased and he did.

Jane kept thinking of Eira's screams and nightmares. What could possibly be haunting her mind?

The next morning, Eira and Ingrith were already helping Jane by setting the table for breakfast. She hummed as the girls were helping each other carry heavy and large plates or a jug of juice. Thor came in and sat at the table. Jane poured herself coffee and gave Thor some water. Meanwhile, Thor assisted the girls in pouring their juice. Then, Jane placed the plate of toast on the table with some eggs. At the time, she read the news on her cell phone, the girls discussing what they were going to play, and Thor praying silently to his parents for thanks.

"So, Eira, why did you scream last night?" Jane asked. Thor choked on his water as the pale cheeks of Eira turned bright red.

"I was dreaming about these giant people with deep red eyes. They were chasing Ingrith and I, then they caught up and then, the dream changed. This man with black hair and blue eyes kidnapped my sister." Eira croaked and Ingrith pulled her into a hug. Thor's eyes widened while Jane just stared for a moment.

Thor pulled Jane away from the table and told the children, "Excuse us for a moment, girls." He chuckled. Out in the hall, he lowered his voice to a whisper, making sure the girls could not hear was he was saying. "This is bad, Jane."

"Why?"

"Because, Eira is dreaming of the frost giants and Loki." Thor fiddled with his shirt as Jane still looked confused as Thor's suggestions and hints.

"Okay, so she dreams of her father and the frost giants, how is that bad? It was one nightmare."

"You do not understand, Jane, this is becoming more frequent. I am worried. I do not want Eira to find out so soon." Thor murmured.

Jane, who was irritated, snapped, "What?"

"That Loki is her father."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, rubbish chapter, but next one, I will try to make it better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ingrith and Eira were spying on their parents. Eira looked at the floor and slumped. Tears filled her eyes. How could her blood parents be so cruel to sat that Loki was her father? Ingrith wrapped a restraining arm around her sister, but Eira pulled away and stormed right into the hall where Thor and Jane were talking. Eira placed her hands on her hips and stared at them. Jane and Thor turned. Their eyes widened. "Why would you see that?!" More thick tears fell down Eira's pale cheeks as Thor and Jane stared at their daughter.

"We never said anything like that, sweetheart." Jane cooed, but Eira didn't buy it. She ran out of the hall and up the stairs to her room as Ingrith looked upset. After the girls changed, Thor went to work and Jane drove them to school. The girls remained silent and kept staring at the rear view mirror hoping that either Eira or Ingrith would speak up. Neither did. At school, there were no hugs or kisses. The girls just rushed away. Jane pulled out of the school's parking lot with tears streaking down her face.

* * *

Loki's heart pounded. He was going to hurt Thor one way or another. Even after he had helped him defeat Darkness, he had lived in the prison to serve out the rest of his sentence. Luckily, he had escaped. Gods on Asgard were searching frantically searching for him. Loki knew what he had to do. To hurt Thor, he had to do something he had no interest in. He had to kidnap Thor's daughter, Ingrith. Loki gritted his teeth and remembered that his daughter was lost because of the prison he was in. What Loki didn't know and forgot was that Thor was taking care of the young Eira.

He watched as two girls were sitting alone beside a large tree. One was Ingrith and the other, he didn't even care. The bell had rung and the children left as did Ingrith and Eira after a half hour that Loki had been watching. In his mind, he kept repeating that this was Thor's fault and he had to do this. Loki would never have interest in taking a hostage, he was too good for that. When the other child seemed to be distracted, Loki made his move. He grabbed Ingrith away and before she could scream or see him, he clubbed her temple. Then, Loki ran away thinking that this was only to get revenge on the brother he hated, Thor.

* * *

Eira noticed that Ingrith wasn't by her side. She started to panic and cry. Then, Eira wiped away her tears knowing that Ingrith wouldn't want her to cry. She would want her to be strong. Eira rose her chin and kept walking while the other children stared at her and called out, "Who does she think she is?" Eira finally felt like she didn't need her sister's defense anymore, but Eira still needed her sister to be with her. While the other children laughed, she saw them bowing down to kiss her feet.

By time the Eira reached home, she forgot about Ingrith and her parents calling her Loki. She raced into Jane's arms who were wide open. Jane kissed the top of her head and stared at her with beaming eyes and an almost tearful face. "How was your day?" Jane gave her full attention to the child she had angered.

"It was excellent, mummy! I finally stood up to the children by the end of the day! They snickered, but I imagined them kissing my feet." Eira started to snicker while Jane hugged her tight. Jane was thrilled to hear that Eira finally stood up to the children without Ingrith's help. That was when Jane noticed that Ingrith hadn't come home. Her smiled lessened and she hoped that Eira was behind the door, onto one of Eira's pranks.

"Where's Eira, darling?" Eira's smile faded away and tears started to form in her face. "

She's gone, mummy! One moment she was right beside me and next, it was like she was never there!" Eira started to sob softly into Jane's shoulder as Jane bounced her leg up and down to try to cheer Eira up. Eira wiped her tear stained cheeks and running nose. Jane took out a tissue and wiped away the tears coming out of Eira's eyes.

Thor had just come from a hard days' work. He settled in to find Eira on Jane's lap. Eira smiled and hoped that he hadn't noticed her crying. She ran and hugged his legs while he picked her up, "Papa, guess what happened at school? I finally took on the children with Ingrith's help! I imagined instead of them snickering at me, I thought about them kissing my feet!" Thor smiled because Eira finally stood up for herself, but she was already starting to think a bit like Loki.

"That's wonderful, my love, but why are you crying?" Eira shook her head and Thor placed her down when his eye caught Jane, beckoning to him. Eira walked into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Thor," Jane whispered, "Ingrith's been kidnapped."

"Who would want to kidnap her?"

"I suspect Loki."

"Why?" Thor asked. He thought their feud was over.

"To make you feel pain."

"Does he remember that I'm taking care of his daughter."

"Probably not."

"He wants to take her away so he can get to you, Thor!"

"I refuse to believe this!"

"Ask Eira yourself, she was crying when she told me!"

"We will wait it out. Now it is crucial that we don't mention Loki in this household again.

"Why?'

"For Eira's sake and when Ingrith returns, for her sake."

* * *

**Author's Note: You decide what happened to Ingrith.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Attention! I know a lot of you are extremely upset with the story and I blame that on my part. Here is the chapter you have long been waiting for and I'm sorry if it does not please. It's from Ingrith's POV in third person. Basically the first chapter from the story I deleted, Thor's Little Queen, because it wasn't really going anywhere. Plus, I had a huge writer block for this story. Very sorry and here is chapter four!**

* * *

Chapter Four

Ingrith woke up in a cage which was hung from a post and was dangling about two yards off the floor, if you could call it a floor. It was ice which was see through and under that, there was water. Whilst Ingrith stared at the slim ice that the cage which held her captive was dangling, a tall and thin figure came out of the shadows. Ingrith never noticed his eerily quiet demeanor. She caught a glimpse before he returned to the shadows. One part of Ingrith was relieved because she was not alone and isolated. Another part was even more frightened of the silent shadowy figure. She would much rather be alone, but not silently.

"Show yourself." Ingrith shouted with bravery even though fear started to creep in her voice. Her teeth started to chatter and the freezing wind became stronger. Suddenly, the cool metal of the cage was not metal, but pure solid ice. It was gorgeous and terrifying all at once. The smoothly carved cage with jagged points at the end. Ingrith inhaled deeply and exhaled. She would not let fear get the best of her. Instead, she thought of Eira. How the scrawny girl would always love to play in the snow and would throw many handfuls of snow at Ingrith.

"I know how it feels like to be alone..." a voice hissed. Ingrith jumped and pulled her bony knees up to her chest. She rested her chin on the knees and shivered as the cold wind came back.

"Please tell me who you are." Ingrith whispered for her voice was almost lost.

"Why should I?" the voice responded, with pure hatred.

"I-I" the teeth of Ingrith chattered, "want to know if I did anything I did to upset you."

The wind got stronger and the voice raised just a little bit, "It was not you who did anything wrong." Suddenly, the cage turned into a bed. "You must be tired. Sleep, little queen." Suddenly, Ingrith could feel her eyes growing heavy as the blanket wrapped tighter around her. "Sleep."

* * *

Ingrith woke up feeling much better than she had from the time she was captured. She didn't know if it could have been days or months. The bed shifted back into the ice cage. Then, it shifted back to metal. Ingrith shivered and asked, "Are you going to hurt me?"

"Why would I hurt someone who does not deserve it?" the voice seemed just a bit warmer. "I am not that cruel as people say. Too much prejudice blinds them." Ingrith felt an instant pang of guilt. The voice was filled with sorrow and remorse. Ingrith sighed and felt that her cheeks were wet. Tears were staining them. She didn't know why, but it just happened, without her consent.

"Tell me who Eira is." Ingrith blurted with more tears staining her eyes.

"Eira is not your biological sister, but is related to you. She is your cousin. She is not Thor's daughter. Eira is the daughter of Loki, but does not know it." the voice cracked up. Ingrith was starting to suspect that the voice knew Eira. Ingrith took some deep breaths and finally had the bravery to ask.

"Are you Loki?"


End file.
